Porque no todo está perdido
by lacasitos96
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto "One True Pairing" del foro Las Casas de Hogwarts. Mi destino estaba marcado, sin embargo, esa persona que ha conseguido hacerme sentir humana, consiguió que me quedara a su lado. A pesar de todas las adversidades hoy seguimos unidos. Ahora, más que nunca agradezco que se quedara a mi lado incluso en los momentos más difíciles.


Sigo sentada en el sofá del apartamento en el que cada vez que esto sucedía, me refugiaba como una cobarde, evitando que mis padres pudieran hallarme.

Nuevamente he vuelto a discutir con ellos por mi próximo y cercano matrimonio con el petulante y arrogante de Draco Malfoy. ¿Tanto les costaba comprender que a su lado yo no quería estar? ¿Qué jamás íbamos a congeniar?

Obvio es que no saben que mi corazón ya está ocupado por ese hombre que consigue derrumbar todas mis defensas con un ligero toque, que consigue hacerme sentir como una reina con su sola presencia.

Tres golpes en la puerta me avisan de la llegada de esa persona que me hace sentir humana y no un simple objeto a las órdenes de todos los que me rodean. Limpio las lágrimas que anteriormente se han deslizado por mis ojos y compongo una verdadera sonrisa, de esas que se sienten de verdad, que no cuesta mostrarlas porque salen del corazon.

Nada más abrir la puerta mis iris verdes esmeralda se cruzan con sus profundas orbes negras. Al instante un profundo y largo estremecimiento recorre mi cuerpo. Él sonríe. Sin más preámbulos me empuja dentro del apartamento, a lo que yo no presento resistencia alguna.

-Estos dos días te eché mucho de menos -Susurrá cerrando la puerta de entrada con su pie mientras coloca sus manos en mi cintura y profana mi boca con su lengua.

-Tardaste demasiado en avisarme esta vez -suspiro enterrando mis dedos en su cabellera negra, dejándome llevar por él hasta el sillón donde apenas cinco minutos antes lloraba como una magdalena por lo que se me venía encima- No me dejes nunca.

-Jamás -responde colando sus manos por dentro de mi ligera camiseta, que pronto comenzó a sobrar, por lo que con un ligero movimiento la desliza por mi cabeza, dejando a la luz mi sostén de encaje verde, haciendo honor a nuestra antigüa casa de Hogwarts.

Deslizo mis manos por su cuello, por sus brazos, llego a sus manos, que envuelven mi cuello, mientras sus labios presionan ligeramente los míos. Le quito su camisa, botón a botón. Una vez su pálido torso al desnudo arrastró la tela a lo largo de sus brazos, para finalmente dejarla caer al suelo. Coloco mis manos en sus pectorales y le empujo hasta el sofá, donde se deja caer y me lleva con él, sentándome en su regazo, con ambas piernas a sus lados, provocando que mi intimidad se roce con sus muslos, a lo que respondo con un pequeño gemido. Él sonríe. Atrapa mis labios con los suyos, mientras desabrocha el botón de mi pantalón, deslizándolo lo suficiente para apretar mis nalgas entre sus dedos, probocando que humedezca mis bragitas a juego con el sujetador inmediatamente. Sigue sonriendo, yo llevo mi dedo índice desde su entrecejo , a través de su nariz, me entrengo delineando sus labios, sigo a través de su mentón, su largo cuello, su pecho, su abdomen fuertemente contraído, marcando profundamente los abdominales, el borde de los baqueros, finalmente llego a su prominante erección, fuertemente apretada por la tela.

Ahora es mi turno para sonreír. Veo la impaciencia en sus ojos. Desabrocho el botón, probocándo que mi acompañante libere el aire contenido lentamente. Me levanto de su regazo ignorando sus protestas, para desprenderme de los pantalones blancos vaqueros que empiezan a ser un auténtico estorbo.

Únicamente adornan mi cuerpo las braguitas y sujetador verdes y unos altos tacones negros, que a petición del hombre que tengo en frente dejo en mis pies. Él, se quita y lanza ambos zapatos por detrás del sillón, arrancándome una risilla mientras coloco mi pelo tras la oreja. Se pone en pie y se desprende de los pantalones, dejandome apreciar como los boxers se encuentran escesivamente tirantes en la zona delantera. Se vuelve a sentar y me hace una seña para que me vuelva a subir a él. Como buena estudiante obedezco las órdenes del hombre que me hace desfallecer.

Me subo a horcajadas a mi puesto anterior. Con una de sus manos magrea uno de mis pechos, arrancando pequeños gemidos de mi garganta, mientras que su boca se divierte con mi otro pezón, chupando, mordisqueando, con su otra mano aprieta mi cadera sobre su erección. Mis manos revuelven su cabellera, cada vez ejerciendo más fuerza en los mechones que atrapo entre mis dedos.

Su mano se desliza desde mi cadera hasta mi humedad, sonríe sobre mi pecho al deslizar su dedo por encima de la húmeda tela. Un nuevo suspiro se vuelve a escapar de mi boca. Su dedo hace a un lado la tela y con lentitud mueve el intruso a lo largo de mi vulva, aumentando la intensidad del cosquilleo que recorría mi interior desde demasiado rato.

Finalmente sin aguantar más gruñí con fuerza y dirigí mi mano a su longitud y con fuerza aprieto, consiguiéndo que su dedo se adentre en mi interior, lentamente comienza a hacer círculos, lubricando el orificio con mis fluidos. Yo gimo, bombeando mis caderas, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, el introduce un dedo más, me muevo más fuertemente.

-Me estás volviendo loco -gime, desprendiéndo su miembro de la presa de los calzoncillos, masturbándose con fuerza. Detengo mis movimientos y agarro su muñeca, evitando que se trabaje el miembro, colocándosela por encima del respaldo del asiento. Él protesta. Yo le ignoro. Introduce un dedo más en mi interior, arrancándo un pequeño gritito de mi pecho. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, como si de esa manera pudiera sentir mayor placer. Cierro los ojos con fuerza cuando su pulgar se presiona sobre mi clítoris, provocándo que una nueva ola de humadad bañe sus dedos.

-Más rápido, princesa -susurra profanado mi boca con su lengua. Obedezco. Mis movimientos se hacen más rápidos y fuertes. Me acerco al orgasmo. Siento como mis paredes absorven esos maravillosos dedos que me llevan a tan magnífico momento. Observo como de su miembro sale una gota blanca, lo que consigue que culmine pronunciando su nombre entre gemidos.

Apoyo mi cabeza sobre su hombro, mientras recupero las fuerzas perdidas. Llevo mis manos a la espalda y suelto el broche del sujetador, que comienza a molestarme. Me levanto del regazo de mi hombre y me arrodillo frente a él, que sigue con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Sin dudarlo un momento me llevo su miembro a la boca, él gime. Una nueva gota de líquido preseminal unta mi lengua, con una sonrisa lo introduzco entero en mi boca, él sitúa sus manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza mientras subo y bajo. Con una mano juego con sus testículos mientras que con la otra aparto mi pelo, para poder ver su rostro en el momento en el que él culmine. Siento como sus manos ejercen mayor fuerza sobre mi cabeza. Me centro en sus facciones. Aprieta fuertemente la mandíbula, tiene los labios ligeramente abiertos, lo suficiente para poder exalar el aire que tanto le cuesta expulsar sin gemir. Pronto encorba la espalda y un gruñido gutural sale de su pecho, mientras mi lengua es bañada por sus fluidos. Yo sigo subiendo y bajando hasta que no quedan mas restos de ese pegajoso líquido blanco.

-Eres maravillosa -susurra, una vez me enderezo y coloco mis brazos en jarras. Sus ojos me recorren de arriba a abajo. Se pone en pie y agarra mis braguitas con ambas manos. De un tirón las rompe a la mitad y las deja en medio del salón. Me carga en sus brazos y me lleva hasta el dormitorio, que tantos encuentros como este ha presenciado, y me deja caer sobre la cama.

Rápidamente se coloca sobre mí y coloca la punta de su miembro en mi entrada. Ambos sonreímos una vez está dentro. Me siento llena. Tanto física como emocionalmente. Él se comienza a mover, con fuerza, seguro, dentro y fuera, cuela su mano entre ambos, llegando a mi clítoris. Comienza a masajearlo. Mi sexo sigue sensible debido al previo orgasmo, lo que provoca que rápidamente surja esa fuerte necesidad de desbordar en torno a él. Deseo que pronto se ve cumplido tras una larga sesión de duras embestidas. Otros pocos movimientos más y él finaliza en mi interior.

-Debemos hablar -comienzo, una vez sale de mi interior y se tumba bocaarriba, observando el techo, que parece en este momento lo más interesante que puede haber en ese cuarto. "Lo se" responde él acercándome a él, yo apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho- El compromiso con Malfoy es este domingo.

-No es enserio, ¿verdad? -alza la voz, paralizándo las caricias en mi espalda. Mi silencio le da a entender que no es broma- Maldita sea. Estamos a jueves, princesa. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en decírmelo?

Yo me encojo de hombros mientras las lágrimas comienzan a correr por mi rostro.

-No llores mi reina -susurra, reanudando las caricias, cosa que me pone peor... ¿Como podré dejar que me toque Malfoy si es el hombre que amo el único que me trata como a una auténtica mujer?

-Te amo -susurro, limpiando mis lágrimas para encaramarme sobre él y volver a comenzar con la sesión de pasión.

-Yo si que te amo.

-Espero, que se siga con lo establecido, Parkinson -habló Lucius Malfoy, chocándo su vaso de whisky contra el de Sthepen Parkinson, quien respondió con una oscura sonrisa

-No te preocupes, Lucius. Si sabe lo que le conviene aceptará esta situación. Y cuanto antes lo haga, mejor para todos.

-Eso espero, Parkinson -volvió a hablar el blondo- Esto es algo que tenía que haber sucedido hace demasiado tiempo.

Finalmente el fatídico día ha llegado. Me encuentro en la bañera, disfrutando del baño que los elfos de los Malfoy me han preparado. Juego con la espuma mientras saladas lágrimas recorren mis mejillas. Después de hoy nada volverá a cobrar sentido. Mi vida se atará de forma irremediable a ese hombre que solo me quiere para conseguir el heredero de su fortuna. No volveré a enterrar mis dedos en su cabello negro y sedoso, no volveré a ver como sus ojos me recorren de arriba a abajo rogando que me acerque a él. Todos nuestros encuentros desaparecerán para dar lugar a una vida aburrida y destinada a obedecer, en una sumisa será en lo que me convertiré a partir de hoy, y nada podrá salvarme.

-Vamos niña, ya es hora de que salgas de el agua -comenta mi futura suegra mientras me tiende una toalla blanca- Deja de llorar, cualquiera en tu lugar se sentiría afortunada. No todos los días se ata una a la fortuna que posee mi hijo.

-¿No ve usted que a mi la fortuna de su hijo me importa bien poco? -comento en tono seco, provocando que la mujer sonría arrogante, agarrando mi brazo con su pálida mano.

-Te arrepentiras si le sigues frecuentando una vez te hayas casado con mi hijo.

-¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Torturarme, matarme? -respondo ácida- Ambas sabemos que soy demasiado inteligente como para dejarme descubrir por usted, Señora Malfoy.

-No te burles de alguien superior a ti, podrías salir mal parada.

No contesto. Me envuelvo en la toalla y me acerco al tocador del cuarto en el que llevo encerrada desde la tarde anterior. Me negaba a ver a mi futura familia política. Con la única que había hablado había sido con mi madre y a través de la red flu, ni siquiera la han dejado venir a verme.

Con un movimiento de varita la bruja seca mi pelo y lo recoge en un moño flojo, dejando mis orejas cubiertas. Me gira para dejarme cara a cara frente a ella. Desliza la varita lentamente por mi rostro. Siento como mis ojos, labios y mejillas se van coloreando. Sonríe. Me doy la vuelta y me miro al espejo. "Estas realmente hermosa" diría él mientras colocaba sus manos en mi cintura y besaba mi mejilla. Una lágrima se escapa de mis ojos.

-He dicho, que dejes de llorar, niña.

-No puede pedirme tal cosa, cuando usted y su familia están a punto de arrebatarme mi libertad, y a consecuencia mi felicidad.

-Cuando sepas apreciar lo que te a tocado, dejarás de ser tan niñata como eres.

En ese momento aparece la elfina con el vestido blanco. Realmente precioso. Me acerco a él y lo acaricio con mi mano. Vuelve a hablar la bruja.

-Pontelo, en cinco minutos vendrá tu padre a por ti.

Asiento. Oigo como se cierra la puerta. Vuelvo a llorar. La elfina me tiende un pergamino doblado a la mitad.

-A Morie no le gusta ver llorar a la señorita -habla la criatura, mostrándome más el pergamino con mano temblorosa- Un joven trajo esto para usted, los señores Malfoy no deben saber que fue Morie quien la ayudó.

Desaparece con un "plop". Con manos temblorosas y sudorosas cojo la carta. Una cinta negra se encuentra entre el pliegue. Mis ojos se deslizan rápidamente por las escasas líneas escritas. Sonrío mientras más lágrimas escapan de mis ojos. Rápidamente me coloco la muda de ropa interior, las medias y con la cinta ato mi varita al muslo. Coloco el vestido sobre mi cuerpo justo antes de que los nudillos de mi padre golpeen la puerta.

-¿Lista mi princesa? -pregunta, acercándose a mi y colocando un beso en mi mejilla.

-No me vuelvas a tocar -respondo alejandome de él, se limita a sonreír para agarrar mi brazo.

-Tranquila, a partir de hoy te convertirás en la señora Malfoy, ya te tocará él.

Respondo con un bufido. Salimos del cuarto y llegamos al jardín. Todo está adornado de color blanco. Una carpa se extiende desde donde me encuentro del brazo de mi progenitor hasta donde se encuentran el rubio y el sacerdote.

Mis piernas comienzan a temblar, nos acercamos lentamente, mientras los invitados giran sus cabezas para observarnos avanzar. Algunos susurran, otros sonríen. Mi madre me guiña el ojo, ¿ella también está enterada? Llegamos frente al sacerdote, otro guiño de ojo. Comienza la ceremonia.

Cada vez me encuentro más nerviosa. ¿Por qué no sucede de una vez? ¿A qué están esperando? Una voz retumba en mi cabeza.

"¿Estáis todos preparados?"

"Sí" responde una multitud de voces, entre las que puedo distinguir la de mi madre y la de mi hombre.

"Pues en cuanto vayan a dar los votos... actuamos. Y Pansy, no te asustes. Solo corre hacia donde tu madre"

Asiento ligeramente con la cabeza. El sacerdote comienza por Draco Malfoy. Antes de que él de el "si quiero" una explosión me hace doblar las rodillas. Todo se llena de un humo espeso. Oigo gritos. Por encima de todos oigo el de mi padre "¡Que no se escape!" Una mano tira de la mía, me fijo en la dueña de esa suave mano. Cassie Parkinson me sonríe para después envolverme en un fuerte abrazo y desaparecernos.

Tras el tirón de ombligo abro los ojos. Nos encontramos en un amplio prado. Mi madre llora, enmarca mi rostro con sus manos.

-Mi pequeña princesita -sonríe para colocar un tierno beso en mi frente. Lágrimas se siguen deslizando por sus mejillas- Estás preciosa, mi niña.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho, madre? -pregunto, uniéndome a su llanto.

-Porque no iba a permitir que mi única hija sufriera como lo hice yo. Tu futuro está al lado del jóven Nott. ¿Sabes que fue el que organizó todo esto? Enseguida estará aquí.

-¿Quienes estaban involucrados en esta locura? -pregunto, totalmente intrigada.

-El joven Blaise, el sacerdote. las dos Greengrass y Malfoy.

-¿Malfoy? -mi madre asiente.

-Él tampoco quería ese matrimonio.

En ese momento cuatro personas se aparecen a nuestro alrededor.

-Pansy -exclaman las dos hermanas, lanzándose a mi cuello- No podíamos permitir tal injusticia -asegura Astoria, una romántica empedernida.

-Yo, por mi compañero, lo que sea -ríe Blaise Zabini, dando una palmada en el hombro de mi Theo.

-Nosotras nos vamos -asegura Daphne- pronto se comenzarán a preguntar donde estamos.

-Sí, esperarme que os acompaño -exclama Zabini, agarrando el brazo de las dos hermanas y desapareciendose del lugar.

-Yo os dejo -ríe mi madre, depositando un beso en mi mejilla y otro en la de Theo- Me voy con una prima a Eslovenia. Cualquier cosa que necesiteis, Theodore tiene mi dirección. Cuidate mucho mi niña -me abraza mientras lágrimas caen por su rostro- Se feliz, e ir a visitarme.

-Por supuesto, madre -respondo, sonriendo, dejando que las lagrimas rueden por mi rostro.

Una vez ha desaparecido mi progenitora me giro lentamente. Esas orbes negras me examinan de arriba a abajo. Me sonrojo. Nos acercamos para sentir nuestro calor una vez más. Sus labios se posan sobre los míos. Todavía no me lo creo. Espero a que esto desaparezca sin dejar rastro, pero no sucede. Mi hombre se separa de mí, sonriendo, para despues desaparecernos una vez más.

Estamos en un cuarto. Encima de la cama hay un conjunto de ropa ligera y unas deportivas. Rápidamente me cambio y con un "incendio" desaparecen todas las pruebas del delito. Volvemos a desaparecernos y aparecemos en el Callejos Diagon.

-No se si te gustará lo que te voy a decir, pero es la única solución qu eencontré para qu etu padre no nos encuentre -habla, con un claro tono de preocupación en la voz.

-Siempre que sea a tu lado el resto me da igual -sonrío y presiono mis labios sobre los suyos.

-Bueno, pues corre -ríe tirando de mí hacia el caldero chorreante. Me imagino la solución que ha encontrado, pero no me importa- Llegamos tarde al avión.

-¿Avión? -pregunto mientras os adentramos en el bar y salimos a las calles del Londres muggle.

-Ya verás -ríe mientras esquivamos a una multitud de muggles.

Llegamos a un gran edificio, donde grandes cosas de metal surcan los cielos. Vuelve a correr, tirando de mi mano. Frenna cuando una chica alza la mano y se acerca a nosotros.

-¿¡GRANGER!? -Preguntó, más bien berreo cuando se acerca y puedo reconocerla. Theo aprieta mi mano.

-¿Los tienes? -pregunta mi hombre, mientras la chica sonríe con una sonrisa y saca unos papeles de su mochila.

-Pasaporte, papeles, billete -creoq ue no falta nada. Tiende hacia mi la mochila- Aquí está vuestra ropa, comida y el dinero que Theo me dió. Enhorabuena, Pansy, te llevas a un gran hombre.

-Gr-Gracias -respondo aún aturdida, Theo besa la mejilla de la castaña, ella ríe.

-Daros prisa o perderéis el avión. ¡SUERTE!

-Cierto -susurra mi hombre para volver a correr- ¡Muchas gracias, Granger!

-No me lo puedo creer -berrea Stephen Parkinson en el salón de su mansión, ahora vacía y solitaria, notablemente afectado por el alcohol- Las dos, las dos se han ido.

-Algo habrás hecho para que esto suceda -le dice la voz de su conciencia, a la que calla con un nuevo trago de whisky.

-Me las pagarán.

Es lo último que dice antes de desplomarse sobre el sillón y quedar profundamente dormido.

Han pasado siete años desde que me fugué del lado de mi padre. Mi madre sigue en Eslovenia junto a su prima. Según nos contó en su última carta a conocido al hombre se sus sueños. Espero que así sea y olvide de una vez por todas al malnacido de mi padre, quien tantos dolores de cabeza.

Mi padre, Stephen Parkinson fue internado en San Mungo, en una zona especial para cuidados intensivos. Acabó perdiendo la razón al ver que había perdido todo por culpa de la codicia.

Mi Theo y yo llegamos a la misma capital griega. En Atenas comenzamos nuestra vida, juntos, sin nadie que pudiera impedírnoslo. A los pocos meses de llegar conceví nuestro primer hijo, Robert Nott Parkinson, una gota de agua de su padre. Más tarde nos trasladamos de nuevo a Londres. Compramos una acogedora casa, lo suficiente grande para los cuatro que éramos. Sí, al final fueron dos. Marcus Nott Parkinson fue nuestro segundo hijo. Una linda mezcla de sus dos padres.

Ahora me encuentro en el porche de la casa, veo como mis dos soles se divierten con la luz de mis días. Theo levanta los ojos hacia mí, me guiña un ojo y sigue jugando con los niños.

Estoy segura, de que en mi vida, jamás, tomaré una decisión tan buena como la de fugarme el día de mi boda con el hombre que realmente amé, amo y amaré, por encima de todas las cosas.

Ese hombre, que incluso con el paso de los años, me hace sentir como una quinceañera, como una auténtica reina entre sus brazos. Aún a estas alturas de la vida, después de siete años a su lado, consigue que mis piernas tiembles con solo un roce de su mano sobre la mía.

Por eso, yo, Pansy Parkinson, te recomiendo que persigas tus sueños hasya el final, hasta que no puedas más. No te rindas jamás, ya que podría ser la peor decisión que podrías tomar. Apóyate en esa persona que siempre está para ti, que te quiere y ama por encima de las circustancias, que no le importa arriesgar su seguridad por ti, que siempre buscará tu bienestar. No pierdas a esa persona que de verdad te quiere por una mala decisión.

Recuerdalo siempre, persigue tus sueños hasta el final.

Bueno, pues aquí os dejo esta pequeña historia de dos de mis personajes favoritos. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado, al igual que es del mío. Espero vuestros comentarios y todo tipo de críticas. Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
